


Drawn

by furorem_yandere



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, yandere Peter b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furorem_yandere/pseuds/furorem_yandere
Summary: lilladybayou asks:  Would you possibly do a Peter B. yandere where he's obsessed with making his obsession orgasm or is that too much?Peter needs you to need him like he needs you.





	Drawn

You've always been a sweet, honest little thing.  Completely open with yourself, expecting the best of others.  So different than him.  It was so endearing.  It made it all the easier for him to get you where he wanted you.

 

"You like that?" Peter purrs, slow strokes turning gradually harsh.He loves how your hips fit into his with each thrust.He groans, your wet folds fluttering around him.

 

You give a weak whimper in answer, muffled around the gag and struggling against your webbed binding.Peter runs a nail gently across your clit and chuckles when your entire body seizes up, a sharp, a high cry shocked from your lungs.Your thighs shake and try to twist your oversensitive core away.He watches in amusement as you struggle in vain with your thighs open for a moment, before pressing his thumb back to roll your clit.

 

He revels in your sobs, face wet with tears dripping down from behind the blindfold."You're so sensitive," he moans with delight, leaning down to press against you, sliding between your thighs and reveling in the slick."You're so fucking wet, baby".

 

He pulls away from where he'd pressed his lips to the crook of your neck to watch himself slide in and out, your cunt leaving his hips wet and shiny with the leftovers of your orgasms.He loves you best like this; warm and wet and strung out on bliss, forgetting everything that wasn't him.You toss your head, squirming as he takes your hips in his hands and rocks you hard against him.Peter knows he shouldn't be so rough with you so sensitive, but he can't help the sudden possessive feeling roiling in his gut.

 

You scream and he grins, panting harshly, heat building.You flutter deliciously around him and his hips jerk involuntarily a moment, closing his eyes at the feeling, enjoying the wet joining of his hips to yours as he rolls your clit furiously in his thumb.

 

He folds back over, pressing you into your bed, bolting his hips against you like a dog in rut.He's working urgently, furiously trying to work you back to completion.He needs it like air, like he's drowning."Nobody else can get you like this, can they?Nobody- fuck- nobody but me can ever get you s- so fucking wet-"You're quivering, struggling hard against the webbed restraints and digging your nails into the ropes.Peter tries vainly to reel himself in, hips jerking in an unsteady motion, soft one moment and rough the next.He thumbs a tear from your cheek and brings it to his lips. _"Please,_ baby, just one more time, I promise-" he groans, begging.

 

You shake your head, but it's more like an involuntary reaction to the stimulation but it's too late to stop the raging sense of possessiveness.Peter knows he's dangerous like that, feels so much stronger and in control when he's got you trembling on him, muscles jumping involuntarily. _"Yes,"_ he hears himself hiss like a curse, snapping his hips hard."Nobody else can make you like this, right?" he growls and it sounds desperate and insecure even to him.It sickens in his stomach and makes his thrusts that quicker, makes his thumb work that much harder-

 

Then you're falling apart and he can feel it.He's hyper-aware of each scream of his name behind the gag, of every muscle that jumps and writhes under him.  All he can feel is a relief so strong he slows.All at once his rough treatment stops and his hips turn slow and soothing.His thumb presses soft strokes against your clit and he's careful now to be gentle.  He's glad you're blindfolded and lost in the pleasure, sobbing his name into the gag because he can feel tears welling in his eyes with the sense of relief he gets.It's all-encompassing, feeding into his sense of longing.He leans down, still stroking himself through into your cunt with slow, gentle thrusts.He's so close, but it's not him he's as worried about.Peter doesn't care if he cums or not; he's not important like you are.

 

You deserve only the best.You should get the most, only bliss and love would be good enough for you.He wraps his arms around your waist, pressing his damp eyes into your neck, resting them.He presses in slow and sweet, feeling oversensitive walls quiver and gush their orgasm onto him.

 

 _He did that._ He holds you a little tighter against him, still gentle.He's done good, he knows; you wouldn't have been able to cum if he hadn't.You'd already been there for hours, he wasn't sure if you could anymore but then here you are, tipping back over the edge.

 

"I love you," Peter whispers into your neck even as you whine, bones loose and body heavy under him."You're so wonderful, I love you so much," and then his voice cuts short and he's cumming, lost in the sense of possessiveness.He stills and he can feel you sigh against him, leaning your head into his cheek. 

 

He remains until he's done, and when he pulls out you whine.He smiles against your neck a little, amused."Don't worry, the fun's not over yet," he purrs and grins when you still against him with a whimper.You must be excited."I'll just get your toy.Your favorite?"

 

You shake your head and he laughs."Oh come on, don't be like that!I'll make it good, I promise!"He pulls the webbing back from your mouth, unscrewing the water bottle cap."Here, drink, baby,"

 

"P- please, Peter, I- _please_ , s- stop-" your voice hoarsely cracks.

 

His heart swells at your whimpers."Shhhh, just drink.It's okay baby, I know you need it," he cooes, watching you give in and drink to soothe your throat.The moment you've drained the bottle the gag gets replaced, not letting a word of yours get out. 

 

"There.Better, right?" he says with a smile.You whimper, turning to him and he's sure under the blindfold you're giving him that pitiful look of yours.He laughs a little, breathless and high on pride."Don't give me that look!I wouldn't have to be doing this if you didn't go asking to leave!" He purrs, turning the wand on low and watching you flinch with an odd mix of amusement and pity.

 

He presses it gently against your soaked cunt, watching you tremble and scream against the webbing."Perfect," he breathes, goal already settling determination into his mind."Now, let's see how long it'll take to tease this one from you".

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Got some headcanons? Send them to furorem-yandere .tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!~ <3


End file.
